The Chosen One (not final title)
by Fallen Angel of Epona's moon
Summary: A rewrite with of the first three movies with a female Anakin called Anabel. Anabel Skywalker wants to free herself and her mother from their slave life. One fateful day they meet travellers needing a new hyperdrive for their ship, including a jedi, which changes the life of the Skywalkers forever... AU, and maybe some Oocish behaviour. depending on what I do, might go to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Chosen One**_

**Hello! Welcome to my new story. I would like suggestions for the title please, as I couldn't come up with anything inventive. Constructive criticism done well is my favourite review. All others are well come because flamers and trollers get my reviews up, and all the others put a smile on my face and make me feel happy.**

**So, this is a female Anakin story. There aren't many, so I thought I'd give it a go. I don't care if you like it or not. I called her Anabel because I like the name better than something like Anika, and it is a similar length, and I made it more so by changing the spelling.**

**I am not currently planning on doing any pairings, but if I did, I'd probably put her with Obi-Wan.**

**Anyway, enjoy or hate, and I know the summary is not the best. Hey, if you can think of something better, be my guest to suggest it. PS, I had another story open while I wrote this to make sure I don't miss anything I see as important to the story. I am not including characters as people can get quite snitchy with characters changing gender. Should I?**

**Edit: I revised a few things. And unless I get a lot of requests, I am not going to change Padme's gender.**

**I am only going to say this once: I do not own SW!**

* * *

The desert planet called Tatooine was hot (as expected for a desert but cold during the night) and quiet place. The towns, cities and villages were quite busy, but the desert itself was very quiet and desolate. Occasionally you'd see a group of Tusken Raiders out hunting, or speeders speeding across the desert, with farmers and other people travelling to a town or back to their farm. There were not many sounds or life-forms outside of those things.

It was a barren place, with not a lot going or it, nor many features or places to visit that attract visitors from outside the planet. The most amazing thing about the planet, apart from perhaps the deep underground water reserve, where the twin suns that rose in the morning a set in the evening. That is what everyone liked about the planet.

In Mos Espa, the city that was the capital of the desert planet, the streets were alive. The people who lived there were going about their daily lives, with it being morning. Slaves were heading out to their workplaces, other slaves doing jobs for their masters. Most of them were ordinary people who would have a similar life until the day they died. Among them, there was a young blonde female slave who this story is about. Her life was pretty ordinary for the nine years she has been alive, but that was about to change. Her name, you may ask? Anabel Skywalker.

Anabel Skywalker was running through the busy streets of Mos Espa. She was late for work at the junk shop her master owned, and she knew Watto would not be pleased with her for being late. But she couldn't leave until she had made sure her mother was going to be okay.

Her mother, Shmi Skywalker, had woken up feeling unwell, and Anabel stayed by her side until she was sure she'd be okay. It turned out to just be a migraine, but it could have been much worse, such as that murderous space flu that had been going around.

As far as Anabel, or Ana as she is often gets called (and prefers to be called) was concerned, whatever punishment her master, Watto would give her, it was worth it to make sure her mum would get better. Her mother wasn't coming in today as it was, as Watto had given her some time off. But if anything happened to her... Ana couldn't bear to think, but would she did know was life would not be worth it without her mother.

The blonde girl burst through the door of the junk shop, and unsurprisingly, she was met with a very unhappy tordarian. He immediately demanded in Huttesse, "Why are you late?!"

"Mum's sick, I didn't want to leave until I knew she would be okay," Ana replied, barely above a whisper.

Watto stared at her for a few minutes, then he picked up a stick and gave her two hard slaps on the arm with it. Ana winced, but she didn't say anything as she had learnt to be silent when punished. She was just thankful as it might be painful, but she had been through worse.

"You have no right to decide what time you get here! You are just a slave! Nothing more! You're barely worth space you take up, and the air you breathe! I will not have this happen again! Get to work, kid. Several things out the back need repairing," Watto said, gesturinssg out the back.

"Yes, master," the young girl nodded dully, running to where the blue bug-like creature had told her to go. It was almost noon before she was called again.

"I'm going out, girl. You better mind the shop while I'm gone, otherwise no rations for you," Watto said gruffly. She could tell her late arrival had made the tordarian mad, which wasn't that surprising. She had to make sure she did it as he wanted, as thanks to some scummy bounty hunter the previous day, they hadn't got any rations that day, and they would run low if they were not careful. Ana made a fist of rage when she thought out that incident.

"Yes, sir. I have finished the two droids," Ana reported.

"Good," was all that was replied with. Then the blue insect left. When he was gone, she sighed in relief, before heading finish a dishwasher she had been fixing. There was a bell just inside the shop, which would inform her of any visitors.

It was times like this Ana relaxed, and started to daydream about the life she wanted. She dreamt about the galaxy, she dreamt about visiting the various planets she knew were out there: she had always wanted to go to Alderaan or Coruscant. She longed for adventure, and to get herself and her mother out of this crummy life. Ana wanted to be free, and she wanted to be someone people had respect for.

She sighed: as if that would ever happen. It would be a hefty price to free both of them, assuming Watto even agreed, and there was no way she'd win respect as a slave. Ana just hoped she could win a podrace one day and earn money for their freedom that way. There was a lot of money involved, and she had entered several races, but due to bad luck, she had never completed one.

If only Watto would help her a bit more, or she could find someone who would sponsor her so she could get better parts, then she could race properly and maybe win. A human had never completed a podrace, let alone win one. Despite the fact it had never been broached, Ana and Shmi both knew Ana was special, which was how she was able to do it. She suspected Watto knew she was different if nothing more. Though none of them knew the extent, until later that day.

!33

Somewhere in space just near the Tatooine System, there was a Naboo ship with a broken hyperdrive. They were trying to work out what to do, as they were being chased by the trade federation because they had the Queen Amidala of Naboo on board, and the trade federation wanted her: she had been held captive until the Jedi managed to help free her, the handmaidens and some of the royal court.

The Trade Federation had invaded her planet and wanted her to sign a treaty to make it legal. The queen would never agree to it, and even if she did, only death awaited her and there was no telling what they would do to the people of Naboo. There was no telling what was happening to them currently, but still: there was hope this way.

They had fled the planet to get help from the senate, but now they were trying to work out where to go, but they would have to hurry: there was no way they'd make it to Coruscant in this state, and their enemies would be searching for them. Unfortunately, Tatooine was the closest planet, but it was not their first choice, especially not Captain Panaka's.

"But Tatioone is full of Hutts, who are crime lords! It's no place for the queen! If the Hutts find out she's there..." Captain Panaka cried, panicked. Captain Panaka was the captain of the Naboo royal security, and chief protector of the queen.

Their ship needed the hyperdrive repaired, and this was the closest planet, as they didn't think they'd make it to another one without having to get around trade federation ships. As far as the Jedi were concerned, the ship needed repairing and was useless until then, so might as well risk the Hutts and they the least of their worries at the moment.

"Ah yes, but the Hutts won't be looking for her. It is also the last place the trade federation would look. If we can find someone to trade the parts with, we shouldn't run into any trouble," one of the Jedi on the ship said, Qui-Gon Jinn was his name. There were two Jedi on board, a master and apprentice, and they had been going to talk to the trade federation to try and help the queen out when the federation had invaded the planet and formed a blockade, with no luck. They freed the queen, her handmaidens and some of the other palace staff.

There was a big disagreement between Qui-Gon and the captain because one wanting to go to Tatooine and the other wanting to go somewhere else, though he hadn't said where he wanted to go. He probably wanted to go to somewhere like Alderaan, which was not practical, because they could get caught there, and since Alderaan had no weapons it would be unfair on them. Besides, it was not exactly close.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's Padawan, realised at this rate they were not going to get anywhere, and the trade federation would find them before they mind up their mind on wherever or not they should go to the desert planet or not. He had to say something to defuse the situation, otherwise, they'd be dragged into a trade federation ship with the two still arguing.

"Before we make any decisions, maybe we should consult the queen? Considering her position, she should be the one to decide: she's the one their after," Obi-Wan suggested. The pilot nodded, agreeing with Obi-Wan, though he was too quiet to voice it.

"Yes, perhaps that would be a good idea. I shall do it now," Captain Panaka nodded. He quickly left, the handmaiden who was just in the door drifted after him after a short glance back.

"Very tactful, Padawan," Qui-Gon praised.

"Thank you, master. But arguing is only going to give us less time until the trade federation manages to find us," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You make an excellent point," Qui-Gon nodded. Panaka returned a few minutes later, saying the queen had agreed to go to Tatooine, though he didn't look very happy. With that, the pilot flew the ship to Tatooine, with Obi-Wan helping.

"Fly near that town, Mos Espa: it's the biggest city on the planet, and because of the spaceport a lot of ships go to that area. Hopefully landing on the edge of the town will not attract too much attention, plenty of people visit after all," Qui-Gon said.

"Hopefully," Panaka nodded, not convinced.

A little while later, they landed next to the town in question, and Qui-Gon along with the droid called R2-D2, and the Gungan Jar-Jar, we're preparing to head into town to find a shop to trade with. Surely someone here would have a hyperdrive? Qui-Gon knew they had their own credit currency, but he thought that at least one store should accept republic credits, or hopefully exchange them.

The idea of just the three of them heading out was for the group to look like a farmer, with a droid and staff member accompanying him into town. He didn't want to bring Jar-Jar, but he would need help bringing the part back, and in case trouble came, Jar-Jar and Artoo could still get the part back to the ship while Qui-Gon gave them the opening.

It was then, just before they headed off, (Jar-Jar was putting on some cream to stop his skin drying out,) Panaka came out followed by a brown-haired girl, a handmaiden no doubt: she was dressed in a blue and white outfit that was a traditional style for middle-class on Naboo.

Qui-Gon then thought to his apprentice, who was staying behind to protect the queen, but she would be safer this way. Besides, a small group would attract less attention, and he doubted the queen would have clothes that wouldn't stand out, he thought it was better this way.

Qui-Gon couldn't help but groan when Panaka came to them: he suspected the girl was meant to accompany them, which he wasn't that excited about. He didn't want to endanger the handmaiden, and it was not the right sort of neighbourhood for a young lady. Then again, she would probably be more reliable then Jar-Jar for getting the part back.

"One of the Queen's handmaiden's, Padmè, would like to accompany you. She's curious about this place, having not visited many planets outside of Naboo," Panaka said, though he didn't seem that happy about the whole thing.

"This is no place for a young woman, and it is no sightseeing trip," Qui-Gon said sharply.

"I agree. However, she's instant," Panaka sighed. He really didn't look happy about it. Then again, he hadn't looked happy since they decided to go to Tatooine.

"Alright. On one condition, which is you stay close and don't wander off, alright?" Qui-Gon agreed, admitting defeat. Considering the girl had insisted joining them from what the captain said, and the force was agreeing with this, Qui-Gon wasn't going to fight anymore. That didn't mean he was happy, though. Besides, arguing would only waste time and Obi-Wan had remarked upon that earlier.

"I will," Padmè nodded. Qui-Gon wanted to frown: he knew the handmaidens' were well trained and polite, but something about this girl seemed different from the others he had interacted with. Qui-Gon shook his head to break out of musing.

"Alright, let's go. Jar-Jar, no wondering off from you either, okay?" Qui-Gon told the Gungan. He didn't trust that creature for a second. The only reason he had decided to take him from the village was that he'd helped them, and he was worried about his fate otherwise.

"Messa will do as yous says," Jar-Jar nodded.

The trip into town was alright, but after arriving it was not as smooth as Qui-Gon had hoped, and they had been noticed by the locals more then he would have liked. While he had been trying to find out which shop would be able to help them, Jar-Jar wandered off and gotten lost, it took the three of them half an hour to find their wayward friend. Then he had fallen over something and landed on a wooden create which had collapsed. Qui-Gon was impressed to see a wooden create in this day and age.

They finally found a shop that should be able to help them: it was an old junk shop owned by a creature called Watto. While Qui-Gon wasn't happy about supporting a slave master, (the shopkeeper who had helped them mentioned that) they were short on options, and that was one of the very few who would have the part.

As they entered, a bell gave a soft tinker, alerting the shop owner to their arrival. Unable to help themselves, the four spread out to have a look around. Qui-Gon noticed a young girl standing by the counter. She was dressed in a tattered brownie green tunic and pants, and she had short blonde-hair which was showing signs of turning brown, though she looked more like a dirty blonde, that could be because of the dirt and dust which covered this planet. All it would take would be a just of wind and her hair would be full of dust. Her hair was pulled into a short little ponytail.

He was sure she was force-sensitive, he could feel it: even without taking the midichlorian count he could tell the girl was strong with the force: everyone had an aura which you could feel when you were trained with the force, and force sensitives stuck out, though trained ones even more. Qui-Gon was brought out of his musings by Jar-Jar, who had gotten into trouble with something in the shop. He had done something to upset a dormant droid which was no activated. He quickly ran over to help.

After rescuing Jar-Jar, the creature called Watto came out, and Qui-Gon asked about the hyperdrive for Naboo ship: he had to specify, as the Naboo ships could only use one brand, or this one could anyway. They ended up disappearing into the back of the shop.

Padmè and Artoo meanwhile, were over the other side, near where the young girl was. "Are you an angel?" the girl asked innocently. Padmè flinched as the girl had spoken suddenly without any warning.

Ana Skywalker had never seen a girl as pretty as this one: if Ana was not a slave, she might have asked for tips on looking that great, but she didn't, knowing it was useless knowledge. She might not have anyway: Ana would rather get covered in oil and grease from working with machines rather than spend the time putting make-up on.

"No, why?" Padmè asked, turning to the blonde child.

"I heard about them from some pilots visiting the shop. Don't tell master Watto that," the girl said, gesturing with her head to the back of the shop.

Something clicked inside Padmè, and she couldn't help but ask. "You're a slave?" she asked.

"I'm a girl! And my name's Anabel!" the child cried, glaring: she took offence to what the newcomer had said, implying she was nothing more than her title. She didn't deny she was a slave, though.

"Sorry. My name's Padmè," Padmè apologised.

"Is that your droid?" Anabel asked, pointing to Artoo. She then quickly snapped at Jar-Jar who was going to fiddle, with something else in the shop, "Don't touch that!"

The Gungan didn't heed the young girl's warning, and as a result, got his hand bitten by a carnivorous rubbish bin. "Warned you," Anabel muttered, sounding as though she'd take delight in plotting and acting out Jar-Jar's demise.

Qui-Gon meanwhile, was having problems: Watto had the part but he would only take Tatooine credits. He tried to use a mind trick on Watto to get him to take republic credits, but the creature refused and the mind tricks didn't work on his species. "Is there anywhere I can trade credits?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nowhere near here, and no one else will accept them either, even if they did, I know I am the only one with the part: ships needing that brand of hyperdrive are rare, and rarely visit Tatooine," Watto said, shaking his head.

"Well, thank you," Qui-Gon said sighing, defeated. He had decided he would ask around to see if anyone would help them out, or find some way they could earn Tatooine credits.

Qui-Gon then turned around and exited. He thanked the girl up the front, then he, Padmè, Jar-Jar and Artoo left the shop. Just as they left, Watto muttered something to Anabel, and she responded with a gleeful response.

Padmè reflected on the little girl they had met in that shop: the slave. Anabel Skywalker was a nice girl, but she was very bitter and upset with her life. Padmè worked out that Anabel wanted to leave this place, and explore the galaxy. Padmè felt sad, and she wished she could do something to help the girl.

She shook her head: Padmè couldn't do anything for the slave girl, and she had more pressing issues, like the fate of her planet full of people who were dying quite possibly.

She could save them, and that was her highest priority. Maybe after freeing her planet, she could raise the support and funds to do something about slavery in the outer-rim? She was shocked that there was still slavery in the galaxy, but she supposed that maybe since Tatooine wasn't in the senate and the hutts had no real interest in the rest of the galaxy and anyone other than themselves, it wasn't surprising. After this was over, she'd talk to Sheev Palpatine and talk to him about options regarding the slavery.

Artoo whistled, wishing that they could have stayed longer. He liked that child, and she had tried to help get rid of some of the stains which Padmè hadn't been able to get off. The girl also liked and had an understanding of droids, which was nice for a droid.

As they walked through the town, trying to work out what to do, Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan to see if they had anything to bargain with for money. Sadly, nothing other then the queen's wardrobe, but both Jedi doubted there would be a market, and it would be suspicious even if there was and they were trying to appear the opposite. Qui-Gon hung up saying something would present itself.

Obi-Wan also told Qui-Gon about a message from Naboo, asking the queen to get in contact, but both agreed she wasn't to answer it as it was probably a trick to get their location. It might be true, it might not be, but it wasn't worth the risk and they still needed to get the ship fixed as soon as possible.

Jar-Jar wandered off from the group while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon chatted, stealing some fresh meat which ended up causing him to upset a dug when he meat somehow hit him, which was a native species on this planet. That got them into a fight, and several others came to aid the dug, leaving Jar-Jar cornered.

Before Qui-Gon could move to try and defuse the situation, the girl from the shop ran up and shouted at them in huttesse. Except for the dug that had caused the issue, everyone left, though they did send glares and dirty looks at Jar-Jar. Qui-Gon took the opportunity to go and apologise to the vendor Jar-Jar had stolen from. They were surprisingly forgiving.

Padmè meanwhile, watched the dug talk to Anabel. Despite the fact she didn't speak or understand huttesse, she saw the creature had said something that upset Anabel.

When the dug finally left, Padmè went up and said, "Thank you."

"No problem. By the way, would you like to come back to our house for a rest?" Anabel asked.

"That would be great. We don't know what to do, and we don't want to return to our ship," Qui-Gon said laxly as he came up to them. Jar-Jar meekly followed him, and Artoo had been with Padmè this entire time.

"Where is it?" Anabel asked, genuinely curious.

"Walking distance outside of town," Qui-Gon said, answering but not giving anything away.

Anabel nodded, and she seemed quite excited they had agreed to come with her. Qui-Gon asked about bringing something to eat, and she looked at him quizzically.

"For you kindness, let us at least stop and buy some rations," Qui-Gon said. He wanted to know more about this child, and half an hour or an hour would not hurt much. It would give him time to come up with an idea for their dilemma.

Anabel nodded, agreeing to that. Honestly, she was relieved, and she knew just the shop to go to. The shopkeeper, Nessa, would take their credits as she went to Coruscant a little bit to go shopping with her sister.

She was happy about the rations, as they wouldn't be able to last until next time they got them if they shared with their visitors. Ana had only just thought of that.

Anabel quickly showed them into a store she knew was good for food, which surprisingly enough did take republic credits. Anabel didn't mention how she had known they would. Though, part of the deal was for Annabelle to take and repair the shop owner's cleaning droid.

As they went to leave, the shop lady warned, "You better hurry, a storm is coming: can feel it in my bones."

Ana nodded, then explained to their visitors that Nessa was very good at forecasting storms, and most relied on her rather than the local forecast centre. She was a shopkeeper, but she was always on the mark, and could easily go into weather forecasting.

They were almost at the Skywalker's home before the storm hit, but they managed to get there in one piece. Though after Anabel shut the door, they all stood there breathing. It took a few minutes to recover.

The house was fairly small, with five, small rooms in total, though they didn't learn the total amount of rooms until later. There were two bedrooms, and storeroom slash workroom, which was where Anabel said she repaired things. Then there was a refresher, and then a kitchenette, meals room and living room combined.

"Ana? Is that you?" a voice called out.

"Yes, mum! I have brought some friends too," Anabel said, rushing into her home and into another room. Qui-Gon and the others (even Jar-Jar) stood there, feeling a little awkward, and not sure what to do. They were surprised by the girl's disappearance and felt a little stupid just standing there, but no one wanted to go and intrude or invade the kind unfortunate child's home.

A few minutes later, Annabelle emerged, followed by a tall brown-haired woman. The two did not have the same coloured hair, but if you looked you could see the two were mother and daughter.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Shmi. Mum, this is Qui-Gon, Padmè, Jar-Jar, and the droid is R2-D2. I'm also fixing a cleaning droid for Nessa," Anabel said, gesturing to the deactivated cleaning droid by the door. Ana knew Qui-Gon's name because he introduced himself to Watto.

"It's nice to meet you," Shmi said, giving them a small smile.

They exchanged greetings, then everyone except for Jar-Jar and R2 helped make some food. Halfway through making the lunch, Shmi suggested (seeing Jar-Jar was bored and Padmè was not really sure what to do,) that Anabel, or Ana as she insisted to be now called, show them the droid she had been creating.

"This is C-3PO, I am building him to help around the house. I have read up in magazines, and he is based off a protocol droid. C-3PO, some friends I made today," Ana said brightly.

"Oh yes, hello! I'm C-3PO! Oh, who are you?" the human-like droid said, spotting the other droid.

Artoo whistled greeting, then he said something else. "What do you mean I'm not fully covered? My wires are exposed? Mistress Ana! This is unacceptable!" C-3PO cried, upset. No prize for guessing what the little droid had said.

"Sorry, C-3PO, I haven't had time to finish you," Anna said, giving a small smile.

"So you've built him scratch?" Padmè asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he was built from spare parts," Ana nodded, turning to head back into the other room.

"Messa thinks that's pretty cool," Jar-Jar said.

"I agree," Padmè nodded.

"Thanks," Anna said, her cheeks flushing a bit.

A few minutes later, they were all seated at the table eating. Ana had seen Qui-Gon's lightsaber earlier but had resisted the urge to ask until now.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" she asked, but not asked. She pointed to where she'd seen the lightsaber.

Qui-Gon smiled. "How are you so sure? I could have killed a Jedi," Qui-Gon said, brushing the weapon with his hand.

"No one can kill a Jedi. And your too nice to kill: I wouldn't have invited you otherwise," Ana said, sounding like she was stating fact.

"People have killed many Jedi. Many great Jedi have fallen, we are not immortal after all. But yes, I am a Jedi. You'll find I have killed: every Jedi has to at one point," Qui-Gon said, laughing a little bit.

After a bit of general talking, including telling them about the slave chips, (Padmè was horrified when the Skywalkers told them, and she resolved to do more to help be rid of it,) Shmi asked what Qui-Gon and co were doing here, and he explained about the hyperdrive, feeling the Skywalkers may be able to help them.

"Is there anywhere to exchange money?" Padmè asked.

"There has to be some way to get Tatooine credits," Qui-Gon put in.

"There are those god awful races. Everything here revolves around them," Shmi started.

"What are they?" Padmè asked, frowning.

"I saw them Malastare," Qui-Gon admitted. "Very dangerous, very fast."

"There is a high-speed race, designed for creatures with fast reflexes. The people here love betting on them. There's a big one tomorrow, with big winnings: winning that is the best way to get money," Shmi said.

"I've done one. Mum! I could help them!" Ana said, getting an idea.

"No, Ana! I hate it when Watto forces you to do them! I am scared every time! No human has ever completed one, let alone won one. You know he won't let you do it: slaves can't enter themselves without their master's approval," Shmi said firmly.

"But mum! That wasn't my fault! Those other races have bumped into me and sent me into a wall! Please! Besides. He doesn't know I built the new one," Anna begged.

That caught Qui-Gon's attention, and he was beginning to be certain that this girl was force sensitive. He had only seen the one podrace, and they were pretty rare besides. The reason humans never did it, was their reflexes were not fast enough unless they were forced sensitive. Then that might be a different story, but even then, they would have to be fairly strong with the force and be a child or very short.

Qui-Gon was surprised, as all the evidence pointed to Ana being strong with the force, and he had never considered a female could be that strong. Then again, why not? With all the species in the galaxy, male and female were not that different in the grand scheme of things, so there was no reason why they couldn't find a strong force-sensitive female. That wasn't to say all the ones he'd met had been weak, just none had been as strong as Yoda, for example.

"You could say it was mine. But thanks for the offer, Ana, but you should listen to your mother," Qui-Gon said. Padmè agreed though she was wondering what else they could do? Maybe they could place a bet? She didn't know about podracing, but you could get good money if you guessed the winner right. Problem was, you could be wrong and lose a lot out of it. Considering they didn't have any currency, they were going to have to bargain something, like the ship for example, though Padme hoped it didn't come that, and they could find another way.

At the same time, Shmi was conflicted. She wanted to keep her daughter safe, but she could see Ana wanted to help these people, and Shmi did too. It occurred to her, maybe if Ana had the proper equipment and modifications done to her hand-built pod, that maybe Ana could complete the race, and perhaps even win.

After all, Watto had made her competed in three so far, and while she had been put out of the race, she hadn't been injured and one of those incidents could have easily done so, perhaps even killed her. Though, even if Shmi did permit it, considering what had happened before, Watto probably wouldn't agree.

"Is there anyone out here from the republic who can help us?" Padme asked.

"No, the republic doesn't exist out here. If they did, the hutts would not be able to have such a big slave community. They would still probably be able to have slaves, but most like us would have been freed. Some would slip under the raider, as the Hutts are cunning," Shmi said. Then she explained how if some other species got into power they could stop the slavery, or the planet became part of the republic.

"Oh. What are we going to do then?" Padmè asked, sounding distraught. "We don't want to endanger your daughter, Mrs Skywalker. We will find another way."

"Please! I want to help," Ana begged.

"I know. I don't like it, but you are destined to help them, I can see it now," Shmi said, smiling at her daughter, then she turned to the rest of the table. "She will help you."

Padmè looked horrified, and Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. He knew this was endangering the child's life, but the force told him it would be alright, and as far as they could see, it was the only way: he trusted the force. Something told him she'd be alright.

Anna gave a small gleeful cry, happy she would be doing another podrace, presumably. Surely Watto would agree? He had nothing to lose, and wouldn't lose any money, so why not? As far as Anna could see, her competing would be all the better for the slave master, as if she even just completed a race she would become famous, and that would reflect back to him.

"Messa would like some more, please," Jar-Jar said, interrupting with silence. This was just after he had made a loud slurp, and done something quite disgusting. Padmè wanted to glare at him, but didn't, however, Ana had no problem with glaring at him.

"There's a little left," Shmi said, giving a small smile. She got up and quickly got the remainder of their meal and served it up to Jar-Jar, and then anyone else who wanted some. Artoo this entire time was with C-3PO, talking. C-3PO was learning all about the outside world, and other droids. He immediately started asking Ana why he didn't know all the languages in the galaxy, and again why he had wires showing.

Everyone laughed, then they started making plans about the podrace, convincing Watto, and what they were going to need to perfect the pod, or make it up to standard and to make sure it would get around the course.

* * *

**If you can't guess, Alderaan is my favourite planet in the SW universe, pity we don't get to see more of it. Padmè** **and Ana will be good friends. ****Also, should Shmi and or Qui-Gon die in this story, or would you like me to spar them? And should I cover the Podrace? or just skim with as less detail as possible?**

**Peace! and don't ask for updates, because I have a schedule which I fit into my RL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry not sorry for the amount of space between updates. I do have a life, and other stories. Though, I should be able to write more considering that we, my family and I, have decided to isolate ourselves as much as possible, and avoid the amount of people coming onto our LARGE property. *Inert thoughtful looking emoji.* I hope all my readers are staying safe, and if your sick, get well soon!**

**I have had a bit of a cough the last couple of days, and I feel it's gotten a bit worse. No temp though, and I am pretty sure I have not been around anyone with Coronavirus. And I got a bit of a scar because I sprayed some natural disinfectant spray onto a chuck, near my drink. I am not even sure I was that closest to it. Even if it was, the amount that would get into my drink would be minuscule.**

**Anyway, with this story, suggestions are fine, and if I like one or think I can fit it in, I will. Other than that, I will go with what I feel. With stories, I regret promising certain things and certain pairings, because if I don't feel it will work and I don't want to disappoint people. So no promises on anything.**

* * *

Convincing Watto to allow Ana to enter the race wasn't too hard: Qui-Gon had to sweet-talk him a bit, though and pointed out all the benefits. Sweet-talking was something Jedi were allowed to do, and they are trained for when they are needed to negotiate things, such as planetary disputes.

Qui-Gon pointed out the cash prize for winning was great, the largest for any competitive sport in the galaxy, second only to a race that had never been completed. Even second and third place in the classic would pay back the entry fee, and more even. Ana's pod had been destroyed in the previous race as far as Watto knew, but Qui-Gon said he had one he brought when he had visited Malastar. Watto had been a little suspicious about him happening to have one but didn't question it.

Watto did not need to know Ana had rebuilt the pod. In fact, it was better for all involved he remained in the dark, so to speak. Qui-Gon didn't think it would end well for Ana, and Watto might not agree then, either.

With all of that pointed out and shown in the best way possible, bending the truth slightly, Watto agreed after they had talked about the conditions. If Ana won, Watto would keep the most winnings except for a small percentage, and give Qui-Gon the

part for free. Watto was a bit reluctant to agree to give the Skywalkers a small amount, but he agreed, having the idea he could save money on cutting back their rations for a few weeks.

Currently, Ana, Padmè and Jar-Jar were working on the pod, with only a few minor things needing fixing. Ana was doing most the work, and the other two did a lot of standing around, but they did help. There was another part they needed to complete the pod, a power converter, but Watto was not likely to give it to them, and you could not build them from spare parts.

Ana did not mention that, but she was worried about not having it. Without it, she would not be able to go as fast, and would not be able to keep up with Sebulba and the other pods. She prayed that they would find a way: Qui-Gon was fond of saying with the force there was always a way, and she hoped he was right.

Qui-Gon was supposed to be helping them out, but he had gotten distracted when his Padawan (Jedi apprentice, Ana found they were called,) had contacted him. While Padmè was standing a long way away, meaning she could not hear what was spoken, she watched the Jedi's body language. It seemed the other Jedi, -Kenobi she thought he was called- was not liking or wanting Qui-Gon to go through with what he had planned to get the part. Not that Padmè agreed with the idea, but without revealing herself, the Jedi would not listen. Even then, she doubted he would listen even if she threatened to get him executed, not that she would.

There was no way this would go smoothly: the child had never won a race, and she was only nine-years-old, even if her tenth birthday was a bit over a month away. Even with having the same powers as a Jedi, Padmè didn't see how it was possible. From what Shmi had told them, she knew the races were not for humans, so the girl would be at a disadvantage. Not to mention she didn't approve, as it seemed like they were exploiting the child, meaning they were not that much better than the slavers. This brought Padmè back to earlier, back to the conversation she had with the elder Jedi on their way to see Watto.

"_This is a bad idea. There is no guarantee she'll be able to win the race! She is only a child! What if she dies?! It will be our fault!" Padmè cried, trying to convince Qui-Gon. "There has to be another way."_

"_Calm now, Padmè, it will be fine: have trust in the force. I know the dangers, and while I don't like putting the child in danger, Jedi go through things like this all the time, and both child and parent agreed," Qui-Gon said, trying to calm her. If he was honest, he wasn't convinced this was going to work out, but he trusted the force, and looking worried or showing doubt was not the Jedi way._

"_No human has ever won a podrace! You and I - hell, even Jar-Jar, could testify that Shmi Skywalker said that! The queen would never approve!" Padmè said, feeling anger start to rise. How could someone be so calm about putting a life, not even a life they had any claim or control over, at risk?_

"_The queen doesn't need to know: it will be fine, trust the force," the Jedi said, stopping and putting his arm on Padmè's shoulder, also repeating some of the things he said earlier. Then he quickly ran off to stop the native Nabooen creature from getting into trouble._

"_Well, I don't approve," Padmè grumbled. "May the force be with us all. Let's hope the force can find a way out of this."_

_Artoo let out a couple of noises, and Padmè said, "At least someone agrees with me." She then patted the droid on the head._

_Then she followed Qui-Gon, resigning herself to the fact she could do nothing if she wanted to continue to pretend she was just a handmaiden that is. Even if she did reveal herself, she would put herself in more danger then she was already in, and Qui-Gon might even send her back to the ship! She wanted to see more of this world and the lives of the slaves, plus waiting back there would be boring at best._

Padmè was then broken out of her musings when Ana asked for her to hand her a tool. Padmè then noticed some children (some around her age, some younger and some older,) of varies species approaching them: there was a mix of a few different races. They were looking curiously at what she, Ana and Jar-jar were doing for a few seconds, but then they waved to catch Ana's attention.

"Hello, Ana! What are you up to?" they all chorused.

"Hello, guys. I'm getting this old thing ready for the podrace tomorrow," Ana replied, not looking up.

"You got permission after what happened the last couple of times?" a human boy said, looking surprised.

"Well, that man over there helped, but yeah," Anna nodded, pointing to Qui-Gon, who still looked like he was arguing with the person he was talking to.

"Padmè, Jar-Jar," Anna said, catching both their attention. "These are my friends. And that's R2-D2: the droid they brought with them."

"It's for real?! How are you so lucky?" one said, looking at Artoo, who just whistled in response.

"But seriously, Ana, are you out of your mind?!" An older girl asked. She was slightly older than Padmè. "You were so lucky to survive the last few two times, you shouldn't push it."

"Yeah, besides, this old thing won't get around the course!" The rodian sneered, then he said something in huttesse, so Padmè and co couldn't understand. He had said, "You won't win, scrawny. You will only set yourself up to be sold as a pleasure slave if you're lucky. Even if you did win, you would have to have cheated."

"I'll win, you'll see," Ana said, glaring at them all. "Why don't you guys have any faith in me? If I die, so what? It's not like life is that great here! Getting free or dying is the only way to improve our lives!"

Ana looked very mad, so mad that everyone felt scared by the look she gave them. The younger ones shivered and have a small whimper, terrified of her. There was a small shift in Ana, albeit, only for a second. No one knew what it was: if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been attentive, they would have seen it and known what it was. Untrained force-users when they got really mad, could sometimes call upon the dark side of the force for a second, and sometimes use it to kill or attack someone.

However, it was not normally this powerful, and normally it was unnoticeable. Considering that, it showed how dangerous leaving Ana here or not training her would be. After a second, the dark-side went away, and Ana slowly calmed down. While Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan didn't notice it, a certain Sith Apprentice did and resolved to investigate the source once his mission was complete.

Perhaps it was a rival sith or dark-side user, he thought. Perhaps it was someone worthy of his or his masters' teaching? Whoever, whatever it was, was powerful, and Darth Maul knew he needed to find out if their friend or foe, and act accordingly.

"Come on, Ana! Come and play!" one of the older ones' said, getting braver now Ana had returned to normal.

"No. If you don't want to help, leave me alone," Anna said coldly. Padmè and Jar-Jar shivered. That was scary: the way she spoke sent shivers down their spines. It was almost as if she was about ready to kill someone, and would at the wrong movement.

She then looked over at Jar-Jar, who was close to the energy couplings. One wrong touch and this thing would be set back hours before completion. "Jar-Jar, getaway! You'll damage it or hit yourself!" Ana cried, rushing over to stop him. She didn't notice all the children except Kitster had left, most laughing or sneering at her as they left: some didn't, but quite a few did.

Ana was too late to stop him: Jar-Jar stuck his hands in the wrong spot, so he got zapped. Ana thought he was lucky to not get electrocuted, as the power surging through the couplings was strong, strong enough to kill a full-grown adult of just about any none-electric resistant species. Fortunately, he didn't damage anything.

"Jar-Jar! You idiot!" Padmè shrieked. She then went on to scold the Gargan.

"You don't even know if it will start," Kitster pointed out while Padmè did so. Ana nodded, but her demeanour did not change, she was just acknowledging Kitster was right.

"it will," Ana said certainly, wishing she had a power generator.

Watto had supplied them with a few things, mainly tools, and he had offered to give her a few cheaper things, but that was not one of them, unsurprisingly. Not that they needed any, and she was sure he probably knew they wouldn't need them.

"It is time to make sure. Here, use this power generator I got off Watto," Qui-Gon's voice said, announcing his approach.

Ana had to try to not stare at the object he had. She wasn't even going to ask how he managed to get Watto to agree to hand one over, considering the stern no she had received at an earlier date. Ana favoured the option of Qui-Gon stealing it while the slave master's back was turned because if nothing else, that was a cool trick and probably would piss Watto off.

It didn't matter to her, though, she just took it and put it in its spot. Then she looked at Qui-Gon who nodded, so Ana pressed the on button. Nothing happened. She pressed it a couple more times, then she decided something was wrong with the connection, so Anna got behind the button and fixed it up.

"Ow!" Ana cried, grazing her arm on a bit of metal, then she cursed seeing how much blood was coming out. She held a hand over where she had hurt herself. "Does anyone have something for me to cover this with?" All the cloths Ana had were dirty or covered in oil, and there were no plasters out here.

"Here," Padmè said, pulling out a clean cloth she had been going to get someone to cut up for her. She admitted it was a bit big for a handkerchief, and she was yet to get around to asking, so she thought to give it to Ana who needed it the size it already was.

"Thanks," Ana said, taking it. She tried to put it on but failed. She was good with droids and other mechanical things, but more practical things such as one-handed bandage-tying were not one of them.

"Here," Qui-Gon said, reaching up and doing it for her. He was forming a plan: he wanted to take a blood sample of the girl, and this would give him the perfect excuse. He could clean the wound up later and take a blood sample saying he was checking for infections, and he would do that but also take a midichlorian count at the same time.

"Thanks," Ana said, giving an appreciative smile. When he was done, she continued to work on the pod, indentured from the temporary set back.

A few minutes later, Ana tried again. This time it started. "It's working!" Ana roared, throwing her arms into the air. Then she sent a smug look at Kitster, who was looking in awe. He was impressed, and feeling a bit bad he doubted Anna's abilities to build the device. He just hoped it was enough to win.

Ana put on her helmet, to take the device machine out for a test run, then she glanced around to see her mother had come over. Shmi Skywalker had a smile, though a forced smile, but only Padmè and Qui-Gon realised and saw this. Ana was a bit young to pick up on the subtle things, and Jar-Jar was not that intelligent, so he was not smart enough to notice. Kitster was looking at the pod and Ana in awe.

After beaming at her mother, Anna took off and gave the thing a test ride. When she came back she told everyone it was working better than ever, and thanked them all for helping. Ana was high: not on drugs, but from happiness, something was finally looking good.

333333333333

The day before Boonta Eve Classic always had anticipation in the air. The night before, had excitement and anticipation on tap. Everyone for miles in the area around was preparing to come to the great event, and the punters were making the bets.

What had gotten people talking, was the whisper of a late entrant. Not just any sort, a basic newbie-pod-racer human slave, owned by Watto. Everyone had heard of Watto, and a few knew this human, (the name slipped people's minds,) had entered a few races, but not even cross the finish line.

Many wondered why he had decided to enter her in this one. Was he hoping to make history by owning the first human to win a podrace? Had he continued to train her and she took an unexpectedly good turn? No one knew, and many were curious to find out in tomorrow's race. No one could have guessed the results and edge of seat excitement the race would bring.

###########

Later that day, just before dinner, Anna came back looking furious, scared and upset all at the same time. Qui-Gon, Shmi and Padme were alarmed by this, particularly Qui-Gon, as she was close to being angry enough for the dark side to surround her like it did when someone like her got into such a state. He was honestly surprised she hadn't already, unknowing of the incident earlier.

She had fixed the droid for that shop owner it was only a small quick repair: she had been returning it, with there being enough time before dinner time, and she'd only just gotten back. Artoo gave Ana a small whistle as she came back.

"I'll live," Ana replied sourly to Artoo, flopping down onto a chair and kicking it.

"Ana, what's the matter?" Qui-Gon asked. Ana gave him a similar reply to what she gave Artoo, then Padmè asked and got the same answer.

"Ana, darling, what's the matter?" Shmi asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," The young girl replied.

"Don't lie: I can see something is bothering you," Shmi said gently but firmly, bending down to be at eye level.

"Well, you know that racer, the one who has won the race the last seven years, Sebulba: I met him on my way back, and, and he taunted me about how there was no chance I'd win, and then, and then," Ana said, breaking into hysterical tears. She said something else, but it was in Huttesse so the others couldn't hear.

Whatever it was, it greatly upset the girl's mother, more than the girl. Both Qui-Gon and Padmè would like to have known what he had said: Qui-Gon had a feeling about what it is, but it seemed a bit odd, what he thought, but no way unlikely.

If it was that, was just disgusting, and horrible. Being a Jedi he couldn't do anything about it, but Qui-Gon decided to try and get a movement to deal with the slavery started.

Shmi's face turned red, and she looked ready to kill Sebulba, or at least scream the house down. The woman took a few deep breaths, then threw her arms around Ana and said some reassuring things. The others stood around watching, unsure of what to do. In the end, Padmè had the idea to go and start preparing dinner, while Shmi continued to soothe her daughter.

Not having any idea what to do, Padmè and Qui-Gon tried to work out what to cook. While they both had had cooking experience, neither were very experienced and Padmè was downright terrible at cooking. Luckily Shmi came rescued them before they wasted too much food and only had a small mess. Ana had crept off to go and work on C-3PO, Shmi saying she needed to do something she enjoyed to cheer up.

Dinner was quite tense; they were all nervous and worried about the race the next day, and there was something else which they were yet to mention, something Sebulba had said which had upset both Skywalkers' greatly and made Mrs Skywalker furious.

After dinner, Qui-Gon went outside with Padmè and Ana, and they all sat on a low wall/fence, marking the edge of the property. Ana liked looking at stars, and was pointing out her favourites, and asking her what they were called. Padmè complied for a while, though she started to tire after a while. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at the friendship the two girls' had quickly developed, and he wondered where it would go and if it would last.

When Padmè decided she wanted to bed, Ana looked a 1little disappointed but didn't make any comment except for a goodnight. Qui-Gon then talked to her, deciding to go about asking her for the blood sample.

"Ana, can I clean your wound from earlier up?" he asked. "We don't want you to develop a blood infection."

"Sure," Ana nodded. She knew if she got one, it would be bye-bye Ana: she was not keen to die.

Qui-Gon stood up and went inside to go and get his kit for this kind of things. Then he came back and sat in front of Ana. "Can I have your arm please," he requested. Ana complied, but she was looking up and the sky. She didn't speak for a few minutes, and she didn't notice what he was doing.

"There are so many! As anyone been to all of them?" She asked, referring to the stars and their planetary systems.

"Not that I know of," Qui-Gon responded, continuing to work.

"I am going to be the first to see 'em all!" Anna declared, Qui-Gon just smiled amusedly.

"Now, this will sting a bit: hold still," he said, taking a blood sample.

"What are you doing?" the girl questioned, wincing.

"Checking for infections," Qui-Gon responded as he put a bacta plaster on her arm.

"Ana! It's time for bed!" Shmi called.

"Coming mum!" Ana called after sighing. She didn't jump up, though, not wanting to go to bed.

"Ana! I'm not going to call you again!" Shmi called a couple of minutes later.

"Going on, Ana: I'll see you tomorrow," Qui-Gon said smiling at her. "You need to go and get your rest."

"Okay. 'Night," Ana nodded. She stood up and run inside, giving just one glance back.

Qui-Gon took the opportunity of being alone to call Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan. The boy answered his comm fairly quickly, suggesting he had just been sitting there, doing nothing.

"Obi-Wan, I need you to check this blood sample for me," Qui-Gon said, putting it through.

"Master, there must be some mistake: the count reads as over twenty thousand! Not even Master Yoda has a midichlorian count that high!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, barely believing what he was seeing.

"No Jedi does. I took the sample straight from the girl, there is no way something could have happened to tamper with it. That has to be the true result: there can not be any mistake," Qui-Gon responded thoughtfully.

"What does it mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I"m not sure," Qui-Gon said. Something about it was troubling him, but he had no doubt now: Anabelle Skywalker was the one foretold to bring balance to the force, he believed.

"The viceroy from Naboo has contacted us. I told the queen to not respond because it could be a trap to find our location: he said they are dying, people are suffering and in some sort of camp. But what if people are dying?" Obi-Wan asked, then giving a summary of the message.

"Either way, we're stuck here until we can get the part, and were running out of time," Qui-Gon sighed, not knowing what to say.

"I hope you know what your doing though: if that child doesn't win, we're going to be stuck here for a very long time," Obi-Wan said, still not liking this.

"We will be stuck here if I hadn't decided to do this: but have faith in the force, my apprentice. Goodnight," Qui-Gon said. He ended the call a few minutes later. He then looked up to see Shmi standing a few metres away.

"She's special, isn't she?" Shmi asked, having heard a most the conversation.

"Yes: she has a high midichlorian count. I must ask, who's the father?" Qui-Gion asked. That had been bugging him, and it could answer most of his questions.

Shmi, much to his surprise, just shrugged: out of all the reactions, he had not expected that one. "There wasn't one. I carried her, birthed her, raised her: I can't explain it, it just happened," Shmi said, shrugging. "One day I was normal, the next day, I was pregnant. I have never been considered pretty enough to be used as a slave in that way, which is partly how I am so sure."

"Ah," Qui-Gon responded, not sure what to say. Then he said, "If she had been born closer to Coruscant, she would have been found by the Jedi and taken in: after the girl had been trained, she would be very powerful," Qui-Gon said.

"She deserves to be free: she deserves so much more than this life," Shmi sighed, sounding frustrated. "She has so much talent, which could be used for good in the world, not just for preparing and fixing things for Watto." There was silence for a good five minutes.

"I'll see what I can do," Qui-Gon said finally, deciding to help both of them, but he particularly was thinking about the girl.

"If you could free her, would you take her back to the Jedi?" Shmi asked.

"I would have to ask the council: they might not accept her due to her age," Qui-Gon explained.

"That's not fair," Shmi grumbled. There was more silence before she said, "I am going to turn in: big day tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodnight," Qui-Gon nodded. Both adults went inside and to bed.

Meanwhile, a creature dressed in black clothing was looking around through night-vision gear. He then got to work with releasing small probe droids. By the end of the big race all the desert people were talking about, he would have the location of the queen, and maybe even the source of that spark in the dark side before.

From there, it would be easy to capture her and bring her back to Naboo, which would please his master greatly. Darth Maul smiled: he knew there would be bloodshed, which he enjoyed, especially as he would have to go through two Jedi to get to the queen.

##########################

Everyone rose early the next day. After having breakfast, they rode Eeopies from the slave district to the racing arena. There was still quite a bit of time before the race started, but they wanted to be there early to do final preparations, as sometimes the pods didn't travel well.

Padmè enjoyed riding the desert creatures, despite all the tension and nervousness about the outcome. She was wearing a big smile, which must have said what she thought, because Ana asked, "Do you enjoy riding them?"

"Yes, I enjoy it very much," Padmè nodded.

"I still prefer machines, but there is something serene about riding an animal," Ana remarked. Padmè just nodded, agreeing with the last part.

When they arrived, they got off and thanked the animals, then they went where the pod was. Watto was nowhere in sight. Unsurprisingly, as he was probably still in bed like he normally was at this time of day. But Kitster was waiting for them, along with his mother.

"You'll get to the end this time, Ana!" Kitster exclaimed. Qui-Gon went off to see if Watto was around, having something to ask. He also wanted to go for a walk, having the feeling of being watched. There were a lot of droids and people around, so without seeing them or it, it would take a while to file through everything and everyone.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked as she along with everyone else watched Ana work.

"She hasn't finished a race before," Shmi explained begrudgingly.

"Not even got to the end?" Padmè asked, starting to feel very concerned, (impressive considering she was already concerned,) not to mention the bad feeling that had started seeping into her bones.

"Nope!" Ana said brightly.

"Not even o-" Padme said, but Kitster interrupted her.

"Not even once!" he said. Then he was called off by his mother, to go and find somewhere to stand near the fence where they could see the big screen.

"I'll win, don't worry," Ana said, trying to assure Padmè. She didn't look convinced. She then went after Jar-Jar to stop him from getting into trouble with an oil drum.

"Yes, you'll get there," Qui-Gon said, giving Ana a reassuring smiled as he returned.

Ana continued to finish it off when Watto came over. He spoke to the girl in huttesse, then went off. All Ana replied with was, "Yes sir."

Artoo gave a small whistle then, and Ana replied, "He just told me I better not make him regret letting me race," She said. Then she declared, "It's ready!"

"Great," Shmi said, smiling weakly as Ana made sure the pod started.

Padmè, meanwhile, had been trying to work out the sense on staking everything on a nine-year-old racer, who had never finished a race before let alone won one. If she lost, they would be out of transport for who knows how long, and it was highly likely. She made a note to take the Jedi aside and give him a piece of her mind: this was risky, stupid, and almost deemed to fail.

She then was brought to the thought that people were suffering and dying on her planet, and if she was stuck here, they wouldn't get help for a very long time. She supposed they would get to know the Skywalkers well in that time.

Padmè shook her head. This was not what she wanted, and she was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't be better to regroup and sort the Naboo Crisis on their own. After all, it would affect the Gungans, and they helped the Jedi get into the city, so maybe they would help save the planet?

* * *

**What Sebubla said is up to your imagination, that's why I haven't said it. And because I don't want to be responsible for deciding. See ya all! Check for updates, they will be added to the end of this note if there are any things I have dreamt up. Also, I probably won't have Qui-Gon as Ana's master, because I have decided I don't like him. We will see though.**


End file.
